


La Pieta

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, im sorry this is a p boring thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura almost closed the gap between her heel and her Soul Gem, but she didn't. "I can't take this anymore… I've suffered enough… I've seen Madoka dead… too many times…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Pieta

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February, Day 2  
> Prompt: Remorseful  
> Pairing: Kaname Madoke/Akemi Homura
> 
> (i barely even proofread this, so if there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!)

Tears flowed down her face as Homura ran her fingers through Madoka's hair. “I-I'm sorry…” She clutched Madoka's lifeless body close to her.  _I have done everything… everything! And yet…_

“And yet we still end up here. With Madoka dead and you crying,” said a voice before her.

 

Homura looked up and saw Kyubey with its menacing eyes staring at them. “Back off, Kyubey.”

 

Instead, it made a humming sound and took a step forward. “You know what happens if you go back in time. Do you really want to risk the end of the world for your selfish desires?”

 

Homura took out her pistol and shot Kyubey right in the head. Several seconds later, another voice came from behind her. “You know you can't kill me, so why bother trying?”

 

Homura turned around and said through gritted teeth, “Well, why don't you shut up for once! Just shut up and never talk again.”

 

Homura heard footsteps behind her, and when she looked back, Kyubey wasn't there. Just the wreckage and ruin caused by the Walpurgisnacht. She looked at Madoka again.  _You're part of the ruins, now… I'm so sorry._

_I have to fix this. I promised._

* * *

 

Tears flowed down her face as Homura took Madoka in her arms. “I should've died! I should be the one dead right now! But instead… But instead you had to sacrifice yourself for me. I'm the one who can't live without you, so how dare you!”

 

She shook her lifeless body, as if at any second Madoka would wake up, and everything would be all right.

 

Homura spotted Kyubey approaching her, and she shot it down immediately. Another one approached, and she shot it down again. She shot it down again and again and again.

 

Homura held Madoka tight against her, and she screamed her name. She screamed until she was hoarse and she swore, once again, to fix this.

 

* * *

 

Homura bit her lip until it bled, so she wouldn't be the only one bleeding when she finally shot Madoka.

 

“Please… I don't want to become a witch…” she had said. It's the only thing she could've done for her, and it still didn't compare to the fact that she had saved Homura's life, that she had changed her, that there were better things in life…

 

“I'm sorry… that the only salvation I could offer you… was death,” Homura muttered to herself as she cried and held Madoka close to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Homura almost closed the gap between her heel and her Soul Gem, but she didn't.  _I can't take this anymore… I've suffered enough… I've seen Madoka dead… too many times…_

She didn't crush her Soul Gem, she didn't throw it away, or shoot it with her pistol. She took great care of it, because she realized it was salvation. It was Madoka's only hope and Homura wasn't going to let go of it anytime soon. The fact that she even considered crushing it…

 

“I'm sorry,” Homura whispered for a thousandth time, in a thousand timelines. “I'm sorry. If I knew this was going to happen, if I knew… I wouldn't have let you save me in the first place.”

 

_It's all my fault, and I have to fix this. Even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

 

 

“I can't do this. Not anymore,” said Homura to Madoka in her arms. She's barely alive, her chest heaving small breaths at a time.

 

“Homura, please. For me,” Madoka said in an almost inaudible whisper.

 

Homura shook her head. “I can't. I can't…” Her voice broke, and she sobbed quietly.

 

“You know, transforming into monsters and destroying this world seems like a good idea right now,” Madoka said with a weak laugh.

 

“H-how did you—”

 

Madoka smiled. “I don't know, I just do.” Her smile faded. “But we can't. We're magical girls, and our job is to save this world. No matter what.”

 

“But my job is to save you too,” Homura protested. “That's why I became a magical girl in the first place.”

 

“Homura, you are my greatest friend. I can't ask for a better friend than you,” said Madoka. “I love you.”

 

Homura bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. “I love you too, Madoka.”

 

She ran her fingers through Madoka's hair, like she had a thousand times before. She screamed and cried and hissed and destroyed everything in her midst.

 

But she turned back in time again, because she couldn't lose her. She couldn't lose Madoka again. And even if it took her a century to do it, she would do whatever it takes. Because it's her job. Because she made a promise.

 

_I'm so sorry…_

_But I love you. I'm going to save you!_


End file.
